The Brightest Lights In The Darkest Skies
by Sincere Elegance
Summary: Shortly after the Shadow Moses incident, Snake is called in by the CIA to conduct an assassination mission on the creator of FOXDIE but what happens if he can't bring himself to do it? Slight AU. Snake/Naomi.
1. Interlude

**The Brightest Lights In the Darkest Skies**

_Author's note_: I'm starting yet another multi chapter fic! I couldn't resist writing something about Snake having to assassinate Naomi after her FOXDIE creation. I wanted to write it in a style of a thriller but keep a small spark of romance between the lines. I'm hoping I can make this epic as I want it to turn out.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything!

* * *

"It's an assassination mission."

"Assassination? I've already had my fill of those."

"This one is of utmost importance, it can even save all of human life if put into motion."

"Sounds like heavy duty stuff, now I see why you brought me in, you people and your blackmail."

Colonel Campbell lifted up the sheet of paper he had been studying to take a glimpse at the man before him. He looked tired, a little older of course, but most of all worn out. He didn't like making this old friend of his go through such drastic and hard missions but who else would be able to handle such a case? The government always asked for him for a reason, because he didn't even care about his well being on the missions, hell, many reports that recorded his progressions could even call him a bit suicidal when doing his job, but that is what made him the best of the best, the risks involved.

"Snake- David, I know I seem to keep bringing you back into this world but,"

"Yeah I know," he handed off, "I was born into this, it's my cause and all that." he said it so sternly, his former officer breathed a sigh and showed him the paper by sliding it across the desk. David just peered at the paper with a light scowl, he could already figure what he had to do, just snipe the person and get the hell outta there, and it was always the case when an assassination was involved, especially if it was political.

After further inspection he noticed the picture plainly printed on the paper, it was of a woman. When he studied it more it seemed to make sense, the woman was the head chief of FOXHOUND medical staff, Naomi Hunter, the woman who gave him support on Shadow Moses island a year ago, also the same woman who injected him with FOXDIE and the whole thing still baffled him.

"Why her…" he asked quietly, he wasn't exactly too fond of her ever since the injection occurred but he had no resentment towards, in fact he wanted to learn more about her after finding her true intentions of revenge upon him.

"FOXDIE is a rather serious serum as you know, and its all in her hands. Since she is the holder, the creator, the CIA has instigated an issue of termination on the possessor. I don't know the further details on this case, all I know is I had to report this to you, to do your duty and that's that basically."

"But the Pentagon created it, what, years ago? And then she joined the project and accomplished what they couldn't with the virus, but why would they even bother to bring up this issue now when she's possibly in a prison anyway?"

"No. She's out," Campbell said without a slight sign of shock.

"What??"

"Someone got her out of there a few months back, records state it was you but it couldn't have been since I knew all about you being holed up in Alaska with my niece." Roy said a little uncomfortably since he knew David formed a romantic relationship with his niece Meryl and the subject always got him a little weary.

"I see…huh...this is getting to become quite the headache," David exclaimed studying her picture quietly.

"We heard the last place she has been seen in is around New York or possibly D.C., definitely far from the maximum security area which she was held in. Your mission is to kill on sight and leave behind no evidence; surely you know how to handle it," Roy's voice was a bit shaken up at the last comment, "This is difficult for me to instruct, in that small amount of time I've known Naomi on Shadow Moses, she was a great dedicated woman, we got along well and I respected her. I only wish I knew more about the mysteries that shrouded her then, and why she was so involved in her work."

David stayed silent eyeing his former commander with apprehension and possibly even guilt. He didn't want to kill her; even as though he has said numerous times death was easy for him, he always had a certain soft spot for the woman and wanted to know more and more about her. He didn't even want to blame her for trying to exact revenge upon him since he felt so cold and merciful during the event.

The CIA really had a warrant on her head but why would it only be for something the government had already developed? Killing off someone that participated in their own project sounded down right inane. And picking him for the mission seemed a little peculiar as well.

He sighed lowly and fidgeted in his seat, "When do I leave?"

* * *

This was basically an introduction to the story and I thought it turned out pretty well as it's showing the basis of the plot! I never thought I'd put this story into motion but after having a conversation about such an idea with **SaiphNebula**, I decided to go for it. Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Overcast

**The Brightest Lights In the Darkest Skies**

_Author's note_: I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, it just flowed on its own! Hopefully the rest will write itself too. Enjoy it!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything!

* * *

**Overcast**

The air was hot and humid she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. She unbuttoned her blouse slightly as she laid on the couch, her legs hanging over the side slightly in exasperation. D.C. was never the coldest state, but it sure has been a hot late summer. She tried tuning into some television programs but nothing was of interest. She grew so weary of watching daytime soaps and their dramatic ways of speech, sometimes she even envied the intricate love plots, wishing she had one of her own but of course it was a silly fantasy.

She could never flip to a news channel, purely out of fear there would be something about her escape being aired. She didn't even want to stomach the thought of it; she had gone through many extremes to even live where she did now. She was no longer known as Naomi Hunter, but as Francesca Boscilano, an Italian immigrant granted U.S. access by her husband, which was all faux of course, she didn't really have a husband. That Ocelot sure had such easy ways to tie over the government and trick them without any faint idea.

She could sure pull off a good Italian look; she had to thank the parents she never knew, since she had a general idea of them being Indian, or at least one of them, her darker hair and features could work with most ethnic groups. She walked away into the kitchen getting a tall glass of ice cold water, she downed it swiftly with a sigh, not believing how much of a disaster she left behind it was very difficult for her to look on forward.

* * *

"When you get there, be sure to pick up a gift for me would you? Perhaps a paperweight of the Whitehouse?" Campbell joked as David showed the passport at the desk, idly chewing his lip in anticipation. He truly just wanted to get it over with, just end the mission and unfortunately another person's life and pray for the next time to be easier.

"Remember when you get there, don't let anyone get on with suspicions. You know the drill hide your true intentions, pretend as though you live around the area, or better yet keep yourself hidden."

"Colonel, I'm no rookie, not even in this line of work, you don't have to talk me through the steps."

Roy scratched his nose and looked to the side, "I guess my instructional ways get the best of me, even with you. Your equipment is already issued so don't worry about being weaponless as soon as you land, the base of operations pretty much has all you need, included in the safety deposit box," he reached out with a key and handed it to him tentatively, "just do your duty and head on out, this mission's deadline is two weeks."

"I'll pretty much be getting it done in about a day or two," David spoke, saying it as fast as possible.

"Good luck, soldier," Roy patted him on the shoulder before heading back to the car waiting for him. David looked on and squinted, he was still unsure why this was such a problem with the Pentagon but all he could do is follow orders like the dog they wanted to shape him as.

And there he was, wearing a long trench coat with a dapper suit, he felt as though he was a cliché James Bond type, dressing in class, killing in class, the whole piece. It also didn't help that once he set foot on the plane the stewardesses took quite a liking to him, he had to keep reminding himself real life was nothing like the movies and what he was about to do could shape the future of the United States, even if it was undersized.

He took a seat, the window one and stared out just before the engines of the plane roared ready for their course. Why was he even doing this? Was it because of some ridiculous promise Roy wanted to keep? Or was it really because he felt he had no way out. He started to think back when Roy gave him the proposition.

"_I'm through with working for you guys. Its not like I'm the only routine guy you have." _

"_If you complete this mission, you're through they'll leave you alone and burn all your files."_

"_How many times do you have to tell me this? It's the same thing as always, I'm glued to the government since they have so much shit on me." _

_Roy placed his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder, feeling the guilt seep its way in. _

"_I'm not going to try to persuade you with the warmonger talk again but if you finish this one task, you'll be free. The higher ups just need someone with your patience, your integrity to get this issue out of the way. Besides they also could have possibly chosen you for revenge."_

_David turned away slightly in annoyance, "I have no reason for revenge on the woman."_

_Roy sighed heavily and turned to the window, "We didn't expect you to accept of course, and they always bring me in to persuade you."_

"_Yeah, I said it before and I'll say it again, you and your blackmail, Colonel." _

"_No. It isn't, it won't be this time. After completing this, you can be home free, off the radar and never to be brought out again. No more tiring missions and fighting for your life, you can live in peace."_

_David didn't say a word. He was tired of the lies and it sounded almost too good to be true, he guessed he'd have to be the judge of whatever the outcome could be._

"Sir? Sir, is everything alright?" a soft voice rang out to him as he slightly shook his head and opened his eyes. He focused on a young stewardess; she had short red brown hair in bob and gave him a concerned look with her big green eyes wide open.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said hurriedly, adjusting in his seat.

The girl bit her lip gently; she grew very nervous around such a handsome man and tried to keep up a conversation, "We'll reach a landing in about an hour, would you like me to get you anything?"

He looked at her again noticing the color of her hair and the shape of her eyes, the soft lines of her eyeliner making her look just a bit more enticing with the redness of her hair. She started to remind him of Meryl; it made him feel a bit nostalgic but more so cheerless. He did start to miss her after all and still cared for her deeply, he just couldn't bring himself to involve her into his life.

"Uh..." he started, finding himself to be dumbfounded about the situation.

She gave him a questioning look, "Sir are you sure you are alright, air sick maybe?"

"No, no, I'm good. I just blanked out there for a sec. Thanks." He said it in a manner that was somewhat irritated, and she started to take the hint as she smiled and began to walk away. He watched her walk intently, the way she swayed her behind was so much like Meryl's he couldn't help but stare. _'God what am I thinking at a time like this?' _

* * *

Naomi walked back into her apartment forgetting her keys like usual, she's been so inattentive lately and its been effecting the way she's been thinking. She walked up to her car looking through her purse making sure she had enough to buy whatever she needed at the grocery. She found it so odd living so simple for once without going to work everyday at the lab. She found it a little sad, actually and feeling alone didn't help the matter.

If she just stayed in hiding at the small apartment and lived day by day she felt like she could accomplish nothing. She parked her car in the front long and headed to the sliding door. The store seemed so very quiet to her, all the people tending to their needs, just going along in one motion. She headed to the produce section and eyed the various oranges and apples lined up neatly. She picked up an orange and smoothed her hand along the edges before placing it in her shopping cart.

She couldn't help but have an itching feeling on her neck, as though someone was watching her, but she told herself she always felt like that since she escaped the prison, she'll never feel comfortable and will have that feeling of nausea in her stomach. The hairs on the back of her neck started to stand up and she felt especially uneasy, like someone was breathing down her to her back.

She swiftly turned and saw a man from the back; he looked so familiar to her, the dark hair, and the physique. She moved in on closer towards the melon stand, farther away from the recognizable man. Naomi could have sworn she heard the footsteps so close behind her and when she turned around again the man seemed about a few steps closer than he was before. She couldn't help but shriek loudly and back into the melon stand, making them all topple over and onto the floor.

The man looked at her shockingly and that's when she noticed it wasn't who she thought it was at all, nevertheless she quickly walked out of the store and back into her car, placing her head on the steering wheel ruefully. "Knock it off, Naomi, there's no one out to get you, stop putting yourself in that position." She told herself reassuringly.

* * *

I am quite fond of how this turned out and I can't wait for the rest of it to unfold! Your guys' reviews really keep me rolling.


	3. Drear

**The Brightest Lights In the Darkest Skies**

_Author's note_: This story just has its way of writing itself as of late. This chapter was pretty fun to write and the events are starting to seep in!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything!

* * *

**Drear**

He stepped out of the plane and grabbed his luggage care freely as he walked on out of the airport and took up one of the rental cars. He felt so strange doing an urban mission not within a nuclear base. It seemed so foreign to him, even though he had done it a few times during his short time within the actual CIA ranks.

He knew where he was headed, the small deposit safe at the branched off headquarters, and he knew what was inside. A sniper rifle and probably a scope of some type, the perfect tools for an easy clean job just the way they like it. He had his doubts still, why would they want to do away with her so late in the game? Why wait so long when they could have just picked her off when it was an actual alert issue.

In fact he knew for certain he wasn't going to just do the job and go, he was going to look deeper into it, even disobey the orders, maybe even getting a chance to talk to her, or so he wanted to. As he paced up to the small headquarters all he could think about was taking the gear and leaving right away, he didn't want to converse with the other agents, it always made him so uncomfortable.

The doors flung open as he shuffled his way through the officers who paid no heed to him as he unlocked the vault with his handprint. He always hated this procedure, its one of the reasons why he never wanted to come back. After grabbing the bag and peeking in the contents he tried his best to get out of the hustle and bustle when a voice rang out to him.

"Snake?" it was light, almost airy and definitely young sounding. He turned around and saw a petite Asian girl, adorned in a white blouse with a matching black pencil skirt and heels, her hair hanging down gently across her arms.

"Mei Ling? What are you doing here in D.C.? I thought they cut you off after the incident."

She smiled warmly as she took in his expression, "No, Campbell backed up all the data and recordings I had saved during the time, it was my one chance to come back into something, they accepted me and I'm doing analysis and communications here for the time being."

David gave a mild smile back to her, he always had a certain soft spot for Mei Ling, not to mention he still found her cute, maybe even cuter than before. "I'm glad you got that patched up and were able to keep your job. I remember you telling me you were afraid of that."

"Yeah, I thought for sure I was a goner. What about you? Why are you back, I thought you went into hiding and now you're doing missions?"

"I don't know what I'm doing exactly, but quite frankly it's pretty hard to concentrate on it."

She gave him a deep frown noticing it wasn't the usual task he could undertake, "What is it? It sounds serious if they brought you up here."

"Its not something I can say around here you know, kinda top secret?"

She widened her eyes before giving out a startled look, "Oh! You're exactly right, sorry I can be a bit nosy."

"Nah don't worry about it, besides I can trust you enough to tell you when the time comes, just not at this exact moment." He said quietly eyeing the staff circling around as they passed.

"Tomorrow." The smaller girl said bluntly.

"Tomorrow..?"

"At the café two blocks down, we can meet up there if you're willing to tell me. Let's say at about four o'clock? See you there!" she patted his shoulder gleefully as she headed back to the elevator.

'I didn't even get a word in, looks like she won't take no for answer then, huh.' He thought to himself as he hurriedly left the building.

* * *

Naomi lazily lifted herself from the couch, her evening had been filled of watching a marathon of sitcoms from the 1950's and she felt so exhausted even though all she had done that day was go to the store, which turned out to be a catastrophe. She just felt like leaving the place and wander around across the country, like what convicted felons do in the movies but no she had to stay put to ensure her safety.

She decided it'd be best if she just made herself some comfort food before taking a nice hot shower. She settled in the kitchen taking out a microwavable cake she got a couple days ago, not even finding the energy to bake her own, which made her feel even more sluggish. She grew tired of thinking people where watching her every move and no matter how many times she told herself it was downright silly to even think of, she still had that prickling feeling.

* * *

He looked closely at the map that had been provided to him, he glanced up at the streetlights and the quaint sized apartments that followed them, it had to be the place. He wasn't expecting it to be so simple and well, normal. Watching his step slightly on the roof he edged himself on the corner peering in with his binoculars on what appeared to be her place. He reached inside the duffel bag he grabbed from HQ as quiet as he could, since the area he was in was certainly not as high as most standard sniping spots. God knows what would happen if someone called the police on him, he sure would have a story to tell.

He lay down on his stomach and peered through the scope watching a woman put away something in the kitchen. Her hair was long and dark brown, hanging down her back; she wore a simple black blouse and underwear. So it was her after all, he didn't expect it to be so easy. With just one hit, he could end the mission right now and revert back to peace but for some reason something held him back from pulling the trigger.

Snake kind of wanted to tell himself he couldn't complete this mission without answers, especially from her. She must still know something if she's not off the hit list. His scope watched her along the windows as she went to a different room, the bathroom. He saw her lightly turn the bath knob and he could hear himself swallowing. Was he really going to just watch her take a shower? Her, naked in the shower? He could just shoot at her as she bathed but he felt that somewhat disrespectful for someone to find a naked woman's body in the shower.

He couldn't help himself but watch intently as she took off her blouse and unclasped her bra swiftly after it. So he really was watching her take a shower, he guessed that male instinct of him wouldn't pass on it, in fact he always found himself thinking about women anyway. She washed herself almost fluidly and elegantly as if she as painting a picture with the movements of her body. He found it almost enticing, as if she was intentionally seducing him with every motion. Watching the delicate curve of her hips sway as the splashes of water and soap slide down her front and back made him start to conjure things he shouldn't have even been thinking in his position. He also found a part of him of unable to stay down to which he thought was plenty discomforting and awkward especially since all he was gazing at was a nude woman in the shower and nothing more.

He leaned up a bit in a more comfortable position, his finger sliding off the trigger gently. Watching her wasn't helping any, he came to a decision to let it be for now, besides he had so many questions left unanswered, offing her would just make the blame seep through him like a bullet.

Naomi felt her skin bristle and looked out the small bathroom window, she saw the roof on building across from hers and saw nothing out of the ordinary, just the wind making the leaves dance delicately in the air. She sighed with a shaken tone as she turned the shower knob to a halt and grabbed a towel, it was going to be yet another uptight night.

* * *

Ha, I loved writing that shower scene, it was hard to keep a straight face. I know quite a few of you have been reading so far and I'd love any critique and feedback you have to offer, it sure brings me the much needed inspiration!


	4. Dim

**The Brightest Lights In the Darkest Skies**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything!

* * *

**Dim**

The hustle and bustle of the café started to annoy Snake since he wasn't in the most light of moods. As he waited for Mei Ling's arrival the staff kept prodding him with questions like weather or not he'd like a nice cup of coffee or a pastry even after he insisted he wanted nothing. He was starting to get a little antsy, even about to leave the scene until he saw the girl he was waiting for among the crowd, dressed in tight pants and a flowery blouse. People looked on at her as she made her way to the seat across from him, probably wondering if he was her significant other and why he was so much older than her.

"Sorry I'm late, the bus was not on time and I couldn't afford the taxi," Mei Ling stated as she looked through bag counting her change. The waiter approached her like a bee to a flower to which she responded to them briskly, "I'll have a Danish pastry please."

Snake shifted in his seat slightly, slumping down in a relaxing manner trying to fit the aura of the café as best as he could but he always felt somewhat of an outcast even if the people around thought of him as just some other ordinary civilian.

"So how are you lately? How is that one girl you were with? How is the colonel?" Mei Ling spat loudly forgetting to keep her voice down because of her happy anxiousness.

Snake sighed and responded pensively, "I'm having trouble connecting with things, I've left Meryl behind and the colonel is as humble yet contemplative as always."

Mei Ling blinked being bowled over at his words. She wasn't expecting such a one sentenced answer to the questions but it was him after all, he didn't like talking about his personal life too much, she noticed it made him slightly jumpy maybe even a bit humiliated, but yet he prattled on so much when he was on that mission.

Keeping his voice down he started to tell what Campbell was issued to give out to him. He felt a little tense saying it in such a crowd but as long as he kept it simple there would be no problems.

"Hmm…this doesn't sound quite right with me, it isn't like she is armed and dangerous." The girl almost stuttered out as she bit into her pastry.

"Well, the whole deal about it is fishy, that's why I'm not going along with it for now, I need some way of meeting her and seeing her side of the story."

"And by saying that you mean sneaking into her home and scaring her half to death."

Snake couldn't help but smirk at her remark, "Nah, I'll find other ways, perhaps I'll stalk on her as she leaves the apartment and meet up with her wherever she is headed."

"If you can get to the bottom of this I would love to help you in any form and way, I can uncover the secret documents for this assignment on my computer's database, although I am not the best of hackers."

"I don't want to put this on anyone, there is no need to discover it."

Mei Ling bit her lip, she was sure worried about him, even if he seemed so cool and collected on the matter, it wasn't right for him to enter back in so smooth sailing. She had a feeling he was being set up, but as much as he said he hated playing the hero, there he was again always at it.

"I really don't want to take up too much of your time so I'll be on my way, and I'm going to look into those files for you, you can't stop me on that! I have my ways of figuring it out."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he aimlessly looked at the café's hanging logo, "yeah well, it's the safest thing to do but as much as I don't like to admit it, I appreciate the help."

The girl stood from her seat taking hold of her used napkin, dabbing it on her lips. "If I can't get in easily, I'll always give Otacon a call."

"I...didn't know you knew him that well."

"I met him after the colonel took him off the base, weird guy but he was easily approachable and I'm sure he'd be able to help you after you helped him!" she chirped as she grabbed her purse looking for the nearest bus stop, "Goodbye for now, I'll contact you as soon as I find any dirt!" before he could even get a word in she was fast pacing her way through the crowd, he didn't even get to say how nice she looked.

* * *

Naomi was tidying up her small apartment as she checked on the television once in awhile, paying more attention to the news now than ever. She was very paranoid and even stressed if some headline came in on a running convict involved on a secret mission, her. Especially since she was in such a tight locked facility, she had her reasons for thinking such and kept her eyes glued on CNN whenever the hot topics came on.

'There is always the possibility not a mention of it would show up…I did escape very thoroughly with an expert after all...' she thought to herself as she dusted the TV set and rearranged some of the books on the bookcase next to it. Her living a normal life was pretty tough especially since she was all alone with no family, how she dreamed of being able to wake up early and go back to the lab, her one true passion in life was science and without it she felt like an abandoned housewife doing daily chores all for herself and basking in cakes and ice crème late at night watching movies and random television programs. To say the least, she was in a deep state of dejection.

She felt so secluded ever since she escaped from that prison. She felt like it sucked the life right out of her, although of course she did prefer the tiny area of the apartment over the cold and dank floors of the dimly lidded prison.

* * *

Snake's boots crushed under the falling leaves as he walked through the tiny neighborhood where Naomi was residing. He was dressed pretty normal, in a leather jacket and nicely cut jeans but he thought to himself maybe he looked a little too crisp and well made up for such a small place. As he slowly paced to her apartment he could only think of one thing, how he was going to approach her. It's not like he could just infiltrate her location like a nuclear base and the scare the wits out of her, but he didn't like feeling like a stalker either.

He soon thought of maybe slipping an anonymous note through her door for a meeting spot. Sure it sounded kind of like a desperate old lover but how else would he get her attention without the attention of others. He knew his life was sort of riding on the whole idea of this and he couldn't wait to get himself out of it and leave the business for good. But even so, the thought of it kind of troubled him. Once he was done he had not much to get back to, just his home and his dogs and then what?

He didn't even have _her_ to go back to now, he screwed that up pretty bad and didn't feel the need to go back to it, much to his dismay. He couldn't help but hold onto these memories however, those feelings that made him alive in such a different way other than the killing and the smell of burning and wretchedness called his "life". If he had another chance at it, he felt maybe he could make things different even if it was ancient history.

_He felt smaller hands cover his eyes and a crisp young but somewhat husky voice speak out to him, "surprise!"_

_He ran his fingers up the familiar arm before clutching both of those soft arms and holding onto them wistfully "I wonder who it could be..." he said chidingly._

"_I don't knooow why don't you try to guess."_

_Feeling up and around the shoulders he could sense the smell of freshness and a faint hint of cinnamon, probably been up to some cooking again. The smaller body leaned up more against the back of him as he felt the heat slightly edge him on more._

"_Since I have no idea who this person is, I think I might as well just leave this seat and ignore the banter," he stated very casually as he was about to pry off the hands from his eyes. Before he could however, the hands moved away on their own and he heard the fabric of the couch rustle, soon before he knew it a soft plat noise took place and there was a body perched neatly on his lap._

"_Hey there…" the owner of the voice purred as lips started to tickle his chin and jaw line._

_He couldn't help but sneak one his hands up into that messy red hair and bring his lips to that delicate and pale neck. "I still don't know who this stranger could be," he joked as his chuckle hit against her neck in vibration. _

_The young woman held his body closer to her as she sighed, "sometimes I still feel like a stranger to you in truth," she half joked back at him, feeling the lines in his back through his shirt. _

_He glanced up at her, his lips still pressed upon her neck, "just breathe me in and know that I'm here. Although I can be distant at times I never thought of you as an unfamiliar person. You're you, and that is what I respect the most."_

_She leaned back in surprise looking at him through confused brows, "what is this all of a sudden? Going back to that sappy talk when we were on the snowmobile ride…"_

"_Hey there are times I feel the need to let out some form of sentiment you know," he chuckled again as she tapped his nose with her finger lightly._

"_Well then, that does definitely make me feel more welcome. I've made some cinnamon toast you know," she added coyly._

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_Was hoping you'd try it out and acknowledge my cooking skills."_

"_Cinnamon toast is hardly cooking skill worthy." He responded as his coarse hands rubbed up and down her sides._

"_I was hoping for some kind of compliment especially for the meal to come afterwards…"_

"_Dessert before the meal, huh?"_

"_Well you see, the meal I had in mind is quite the workout." _

_He raised his eyebrows at her playfully before lifting her off himself and carrying her into the kitchen as she giggled like some bashful school girl. _

He stared at the tree, which was soon to be turning a yellow orange color just in time for the fall season. Snake sighed audibly as he motioned his way down the sidewalk, at least he had those memories to look back on and remind himself how human he truly was and can be.

* * *

Next chapter is when they will both finally cross paths. It has been going a bit slow but this is the perfect pacing I had in mind, can't wait to get to that point!


End file.
